Leo Wyatt
Leo Wyatt was the whitelighter to the Charmed Ones and the husband of Piper Halliwell. He is the father of their twin children Melinda and Chris. Due to his actions during the Adam crisis, he ascended to the rank of an Elder and was forced to leave his family. History Season 5 In preparation of their first child, Leo and Piper started working on the nursery. Leo admitted that he felt like he did not contribute a lot, since there were no demons to fight. However, Piper pointed out that she'd soon be too pregnant to work and that he could help at the club. Leo told Piper that Phoebe had been burying herself in work to avoid her issues, after which they confronted her about it. Leo was happy to find out they were having twins, though Piper became overwhelmed and started to fear dying young like her mother, leaving her children motherless. Leo did his best to comfort her and told her that she was not alone. This fear was later exploited by Barbas until Cole vanquished him. Piper and Leo looked at the family tree and learned their children would be the first twins in the family. When Paige noted she was not on the tree, they ensured her she was part of the family. Leo later helped the sisters by informing them a little about Gypsies and later attended the party at the camp with the sisters. Due to Piper's pregnancy, she and Leo had not been intimate or a while, leading to arguments between the two. When Leo went to the club, he was seduced by the Siren, who took him to a hotel room and lured Piper there. The Siren proceeded to make out with him in front of his wife, though Leo was ultimately able to resist her due to his love for Piper. After her sisters arrived, Piper snapped out of her trance and vanquished the Siren. The following day, Piper and Leo agreed to put some more effort in the romance between them. Leo wanted to celebrate Halloween, though Piper was worried about the veil between worlds and decided to protect the manor with natural magic. When Phoebe expressed interest in learning more about magic, Leo took her to see Lumen, an old friend of his. After the sisters and Lumen vanquished a spirit called Samhain, Leo and the sisters celebrated Halloween at the club. When the Elders sensed the arrival of Adam, they sent Leo to warn the sisters about Purgatory. Leo later managed to heal Piper just in time after she was injured during the confrontation with Adam. After Piper was injured, Leo was reluctant to leave her side, but eventually went to the Elders at the request of her sisters. He later informed the sisters that while they might not be strong enough to vanquish Adam, they could send him back to Purgatory. After Adam was stopped, Piper and Leo felt their babies kick for the first time. Leo attended a meeting of Whitelighters, where they discussed more witches being lured to the side of evil. After learning from Kit that a warlock was targeting Familiars, Leo reasoned it could be connected to the witches. He was present when the sisters temporarily turned Kit human and learned about the Source of All Magic. When Piper was concerned about the twins and demonic attacks. Leo revealed he had created a security system using crystals. The sisters and Leo later attempted to catch a superhero that Phoebe had encountered and Phoebe was kidnapped. When they returned to the manor, the demon Raif took control of the hero. Leo attempted to fight him and was knocked out, though Piper managed to beat him using the security system. Season 6 Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport from one place to another through the use of orbs. *'Healing:' The ability to heal the injuries of other beings. As a whitelighter, Leo can heal any injury as long as the person is still alive. However, he is prohibited from healing self-inflicted injuries or the forces of evil. Additionally, he can heal objects. *'Glamouring:' The ability to cast a magical veil around the body to appear as someone else. Leo once used this to glamour into Belthazor to help the sisters train. *'Cloaking:' The ability to place a magical cloak around others, preventing evil from detecting of perceiving them in any way. *'Hovering:' The ability to defy gravity and hover mid-air. Leo sometimes uses this ability to meditate, though his power is disrupted the moment he loses focus. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. Leo once used this ability to a light bulb glow and to create orbs at his wedding. *'Charge Connection:' The ability to be telepathically and emotionally connected to charges. **'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location and status of others. Leo can sense when his charges are hurt or in danger. Additionally, he can hear them when they call out his name. **'Dream Leaping:' The ability to enter the dreams of others. Leo once appeared before Piper in a dream. **'Mind Manipulation:' The ability to enter and affect the minds of others. Leo once entered Piper's mind to undo the manipulation of the Source of All Evil. ;Other Powers *'Regeneration:' The ability to recover from injuries almost instantly. Leo once regenerated himself after being stabbed with a knife. However, he did need to remove the knife first. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a potential infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Appearances ;Season 5 :Main Cast, only absent in 5.08 Signals Crossed ;Season 6 :6.02 Itsy Bitsy Piper Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Whitelighters